


【盾冬】Love Forevermore

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 詹詹养了一只史蒂夫丧尸。他替史蒂夫准备肉块，教对方念他的名字，还与对方做尽了世间最亲密的事情。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	【盾冬】Love Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> 史蒂夫是丧尸 詹詹是人类  
> 但是在这篇设定里史蒂夫不会血淋淋的啦 外表除了眼睛是灰白的 身体是冰冷的 没有什么感情也不太会讲话以外和人类没有什么区别啦!!（当然会和詹詹doi

巴基提着一只被他猎杀的大熊回来时，看热闹不嫌事大的战友们又开始起哄了。

“哟哟——”加百列朝他挤眉弄眼，目光饱含深意地往他手上血淋淋的生肉块上瞥，“又是给你家小宠物带的吧。”

巴基看他：“史蒂夫不是小宠物。”

“是是是。”于是吉姆又凑了过来笑嘻嘻地与他回嘴，“是你的宝贝嘛——”他搂着加百列的肩膀一下子就跑远了，还不忘回头朝巴基打趣，“瞧你这模样，他要是个女孩子，我都要以为你们谈恋爱了呢。”

巴基无奈地摇头，一手提着死熊，一手将狙击枪往自己身后的枪套上塞，再空出手来向他们大大咧咧地比了个中指，转身就回了自己的帐篷。

一位面容英俊的青年正在帐篷里的角落里站得笔直。见他回来，灰白色的瞳孔里茫然地望过来，隔了几秒后朝他毫无意义地从喉咙里发出“嗷嗷”的、咕噜咕噜的嘶吼声。巴基两眼弯弯，笑着走过去揉了揉对方金色的头发，由于身高的原因他还得稍稍踮起脚。“嘿，嘿。”他对这位明显不是人类的青年低声说道，“小声点。不要把检查员引过来啦。”

检查员是军营里专门负责排查士兵们有无携带违规物品与产生禁令行为的——当然丧尸也能算作是“违禁物品”。史蒂夫不是一名正常的人类，他是从实验室里逃出来的失败科研产物，巴基是根据史蒂夫脖子上编码刺青猜测的。丧尸病毒刚刚开始蔓延时便感染了不少的普通人类，而各国的军事基地更是大胆提取这些病毒进行培养，准备打造不痛不死、没有任何思考能力只会听从指挥的丧尸军队。史蒂夫——巴基给青年取名为“史蒂夫”，有时候会更为亲昵地称呼他为“史蒂薇”；他捡到史蒂夫已经快大半年了，而这场看起来似乎永远没有尽头的战事也愈发懈怠，德军的炮火仍在猛烈地攻击，但来自于后方的资源补给越来越少，巴基和战友们既无法拿下德军的营地，也快要被城市里的指挥中心所遗忘了。而史蒂夫是他唯一的、亲密的、喜爱着的陪伴。

他刚遇见史蒂夫的时候是在一个雨天。那天恰好轮到他去镇上的小营房里领取这周的供给，而通往镇上的唯一道路必须经过一片森林，史蒂夫就躲在树下那片被雨水淋得泥泞不堪的草丛里，大抵是饿慌了，朝着巴基猛地扑了过来，尖利的牙齿就要往他脖颈上咬。军营里评分与能力都极为优秀的巴恩斯中士往旁边偏了偏脑袋躲开这个毫无章法的攻击，往丧尸的后颈劈下一记手刀，紧接着翻身跃起，又迅猛地往对方的膝盖关节处用上了十足力气地踹了两脚，丧尸自然是没有痛觉的，但是这个举动会放缓他的攻击的速度，巴基借着这个机会掐住了对方的手腕往后扣，将对方身上属于人类的手臂关节卸了下来，整个人劈头盖脸地顶着丧尸的大腿将他压到了身下。

丧尸仍在发出闷闷的吼叫声，而巴基也是在此刻才看清了他的脸。是一张极为英俊的面庞，五官立挺明朗，金色的发梢混合着雨水与脏污的泥土一起湿哒哒地黏在额前，巴基下意识地伸出手替他抚开，而后便看见了那双灰蒙蒙的眼眸。如果还处于人类时，这一定是一双非常好看又动人的眼睛，巴基想。他不敢放松压制的力气，但腾出的手臂往自己刚领完补给的背囊里随意地拿出了一块生牛肉，“吃吧。”他眨着眼睛将肉块递到史蒂夫的眼，“我知道你不是故意的。”他指的是方才袭击他的事情。

丧尸就这样呼噜呼噜地将肉块吃完了。

也许是被那双眼睛迷了心窍，巴基也不知道自己到底是怎么回事，他站起身，确定吃饱了——也许只有半饱的丧尸青年不再有攻击他的任何意图后，他鬼使神差地放低声音询问：“你要跟我回去吗？”

见对方仍然是愣愣地站着，他只好又指了指手里的背囊，“肉！好多的肉！”巴基认真朝他说道，“跟着我就不会再饿着了！你听得明白吗——如果愿意跟我走的话就过来，好吗？”

青年依旧一动不动。他猜不到对方的意思，也并不清楚对方到底听明白了没有——丧尸好像的确是没有思考能力的，巴基着急地原地转了好几个圈，在等待了十几分钟后望见青年仍是没有任何反应，他只好挥了挥手，嘟囔着往回走。而他的“再见”还没有说完，青年便猛地从身后扑了过来，整个人紧紧地用手臂环住了他，将巴基带得了好几个踉跄。

棕发的中士有些迷茫地挠了挠头，等反应过来又拍了拍对方的手臂，“那就是愿意跟我走啦。”巴基笑眯眯的，“先给你起个名字吧。我想想……叫史蒂夫如何？”青年仍紧紧地搂着他，于是他只好靠在对方的臂膀里慢慢往前走，“这个不错。史蒂夫，史蒂夫——这是你的名字。我叫巴基，走吧，我先带你去河边洗个澡！”

见他带了个丧尸回来，队友们都意外极了。巴基也觉得自己有些过于冲动了，但是回过头去望着站在自己身旁的史蒂夫，他又觉得自己这个决定做得对极了，“你们不会说出去的吧——”他哀求着拖长了尾音，用可怜兮兮的目光看着围成一圈的友人们，“我没法扔下他。而且我保证，他绝对不会随意攻击你们的，对吧，史蒂夫？”

“史蒂夫？”杜根看了青年一眼，“你还给丧尸起了名字。好啦，别用你那小鹿眼再看着我们了，我们是不会说出去的。但是他的伙食你准备怎么解决？光靠你自己的补给可不够。”

巴基笑着摇了摇头：“你忘了我们平时补给不够的时候，总会去附近的森林里悄悄猎点动物了吗？我可是这儿最强的狙击手呢。”

加百列拍拍他的肩膀，说道：“既然你已经想好了，我们也不会有什么反对的意见了。小心点儿别被检查员发现了，还有，你可别傻乎乎地被这个大块头给欺负了。”

“史蒂夫才打不过我呢。”巴基笑嘻嘻的，“再说，史蒂夫——你也不会欺负我的对吧？”

巴基在处理着带回来的野熊肉。三分之二得切成长条状的生肉块，洗干净后覆上盐粒腌制，再挂到帐篷门口等待自然风干，这样可以储存为史蒂夫接下来一周的粮食。剩下的三分之一他得煮熟——巴基在忙碌地思考着自己接下来要干的事情，史蒂夫又从他身后搂过来，熟练极了地顶着他蹭。

“你又想要了。”巴基无奈地笑着抱怨，史蒂夫的阴茎正隔着裤子硬邦邦地顶在他的臀肉上，“你怎么老像头原始野兽一样满脑子想着做爱呀？”

“巴，基。”史蒂夫清晰又准确地从喉咙里念出了巴基名字的发音。他学了很久，巴基几乎不抱有他能讲话的希望了，没想到史蒂夫在偶然的一天里对自己认认真真地念出了这个音节——但好似除了巴基的名字他能学会、也记得最为用心以外，其他的都不会说。“小混蛋。”于是巴基根本没法拒绝史蒂夫，他只好就着这个被顶弄磨蹭的姿势迅速地洗了个手，转身钻进对方的怀里指了指不远处的床，“到那儿去。”

他们已经做了很多次了。巴基也是在史蒂夫第一次抱着他用下体磨蹭时才知道，原来丧尸也会有正常的生理反应——太奇妙了。他本想气呼呼地推开对方说“我又不是女孩，顶多只能帮你撸一撸”，但在看见对方毫无表情的面庞时又一下子红了脸。他嘟嘟囔囔了半天，学着青年从喉咙里发出了好多没有任何意义的声音，又将脑袋埋进被子里滚来滚去，——都怪史蒂夫太好看了，他恨恨地想，要不然他怎么会从那张面庞上看出点儿委屈可怜的情绪来？他才不会承认自己有那么点儿喜欢史蒂夫——爱人间的；这太奇怪了，在布鲁克林算得上是万人迷的巴恩斯居然对一只丧尸动了心，只能凭借着原始本能与占有欲交配的对方也许并不会“爱”上他。巴基挣扎了半天，最后气呼呼地、自暴自弃地将脑袋从被子里抬了起来，“来吧，来吧，混蛋史蒂薇。”他脱了衣服跨坐在史蒂夫身上，“便宜你了，让巴基哥哥给你操了。”

史蒂夫凶猛极了，每次把属于丧尸的毫无温度的阴茎塞到他的屁股里，都让巴基怀疑自己的小洞是怎样才有可能接纳这样一根可怖的凶器，他几乎要被自下往上地捅穿了。史蒂夫仍然埋头咬牙将他狠狠干着，偶尔从喉咙里泻出几声模糊的嚎叫，以及音节准确的“巴基”；巴基却被抱着操得东倒西歪，跌坐在这根冰冷的阴茎上红着脸庞低声呻吟着，“别、别那么用力……”他搂着史蒂夫的脖子胡乱的亲对方的嘴巴，而青年很快地就咬着他的嘴唇吮吸起来，“操死我了——太大了，屁股会坏的……”

丧尸的面庞上自然不会出现人类的表情，史蒂夫死死地用手臂圈着他，将巴基钉在性器上用力地操干着。英俊的中士此刻衣衫不整，浑身上下光裸着只剩一双洁白的袜子，他可怜兮兮地被史蒂夫像进食似地啃咬着嘴唇，接受着来自于这场原始本能之下的交配。比起人类，史蒂夫更像是一头对自己所有物表示着占有欲望的野兽，巴基被顶弄得眼泪和唾液一起流了下来，只能软着声音示意史蒂夫，“亲亲我——再亲亲我，别总是咬……”

大抵是他湿漉漉的眼神实在是太可怜了，史蒂夫终于温柔了下来。啪啪操干的肉体声在这个寂静的帐篷里显得尤为清晰，巴基甚至被顶出了好几声哭叫。他感觉到自己的臀肉一定被对方给撞肿了，连着被撑到最大的肉洞也是，谁让史蒂夫的阴茎生得这样巨大与可怖；他的手无力地搭在身前撸动着胀得通红的性器，几乎要有一种小腹被顶出了阴茎形状的错觉。“你真的是……”他抽噎着埋怨道，“怎么总是这样——别顶我，别——”

他忍不住拔出一声尖叫，又猛地压低了。冰凉的精液浇打在他的肠壁上，多得他的肚子都要涨起来了；肉洞在猛烈地收缩与抽搐着，他流着眼泪又被史蒂夫抱进怀里，这才抽出点儿心思发现自己射脏了对方的上衣。他无力地趴在青年的胸膛上喘息了好一会儿，才回过点儿神来。“每次都是这样。”巴基也说不清自己心里怎么会有这样莫名其妙的委屈，明明史蒂夫只是一只丧尸，他不该妄想对方会有同等的情感，“除了操我……除了我的名字你就不能讲点别的了吗？”

他气呼呼地锤了对方好几下，又觉得自己有些好笑。他从史蒂夫的怀里站起身来，半硬的阴茎便从灌满精液的肉洞里滑了出来，那些白色的浊液便弄脏了他的大腿。“小混蛋。”他又气又无奈，“休息去吧。我去给你弄点儿晚饭。”

被操干了一场的他步伐不稳地往放置肉块的流理台走去。他还没来得及思考接下来要做些什么，便听见史蒂夫在身后缓慢地呼喊他，“巴——基——”

“怎么了？”他头也不回地询问，反正也得不到什么回应。

“呃、呃吼……”史蒂夫胡乱地从喉咙里挤出好多奇怪的音节，“唉、唉啊——爱……泥，你……”

巴基愣住了。他缓慢地、不可置信地回过头去，瞪大着眼睛望着依旧是没有什么表情的史蒂夫：“你……你说什么？”

史蒂夫这次的音节清楚多了，他说：“爱你。”

Fin.


End file.
